


Sharon Tanner's Sewing Circle

by AgonyEcstasyIrony



Series: The Fabulous Diapered Ladies of Maple Avenue (and Beyond!) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50's Housewives, ABDL, Other, Wetting, implied Lesbian Awakening, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgonyEcstasyIrony/pseuds/AgonyEcstasyIrony
Summary: Sharon Tanner arranges a meeting of the Maple Avenue Sewing Circle, which turns a bit ugly when the topic turns to their diapers...





	Sharon Tanner's Sewing Circle

It was a warm spring Saturday, and Sharon Tanner had finished all her chores early. John had taken the kids to the matinee, which left plenty of time for Sharon to organize the next meeting of the Maple Avenue Sewing Circle. Sharon and her friends all looked forward to the monthly meeting, a welcome reprieve from disciplining the children and being disciplined by their husbands. It was a space just for them to create things, give back to the community, and talk about their lives (after taking their pacifiers out, of course)

And a very lively conversation had happened when the topic turned to the new disposable diapers.

Sharon spoke first. "I personally don't see the point of the disposables. They're a fad, nothing more. Why spend so much on things that will just be thrown away?”

Linda DuBois, a friend of Sharon’s from church, spoke next. “I don’t know, Sharon. I think these new disposables are very convenient. My husband appreciates not having to clean them out, and they leak a lot less than the cloth type. The designs are cute, too!” She hiked up her dress to reveal a Royalty Amore, which was white with little pink hearts on it.

“Well, that is pretty cute. But what about the smell?” said Dorothy Bryan, a very stern and matronly figure. “Leaving them in the trash can will cause a horrible stench to linger around the house. It’s already unpleasant when you’ve gone in them, imagine having to smell them every day until the trash gets taken out! Besides, you can get cute designs with plastic panties." She lifted the hem of her dress, showing an adorable pair of rhumba panties.

“We already have ways to deal with the stench”, said Linda. “And as adorable, as those rhumba panties are, I much prefer the way disposables feel." She ran her fingers across her diaper, making a soothing crinkling sound. "I say if it’s good enough for Marie Montgomery, it’s good enough for me.”

“Does she actually wear those outside of those commercials?” asked Margaret Cooper, who was attending the circle for the first time

“Yes. She gave the boys in Hollywood quite a show when she showed these off new heart print designs.”

“When I was around that age, women weren’t supposed to show their diapers like that."

“It’s Hollywood, Margie. Besides, are you afraid of showing off?"  
  
"Of course I'm not!" said Margaret, lifting up her dress. She had an unusual yet charming blue and white cloth covering to her diapers, with little buttons at the top of the crotch. "My husband has these custom made for me from a Japanese shop in the city. Aren't they just precious?"

Then, when no one expected it, someone addressed the elephant in the room. Her voice was elegant and refined, as if she was a stage actress.

“Why do we have to wear these anyways? We vote like the men do, why can’t we use toilets like they do?”

“Well,” said Sharon, “that’s unexpected coming from Betsy van Allen.” On Maple Avenue, and even the general neighborhood of Pleasant Point, Betsy van Allen was perhaps the Queen Bee, the greatest symbol of traditional femininity. If her diaper was full, she would rather get a diaper rash waiting for her husband Archibald to change her rather than have anyone else do it to her. And here she was, questioning something that every woman seemed to take for granted.

“I mean, I know that we’ve always worn them. Just, why? That time of the month only happens once a month, that’s why it’s called ‘that time of the month’”

Just then, Deborah Collins, a mousy and shy woman with cats’ eye glasses and a pacifier in her mouth, took out her paci and began speaking. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, sometimes I wish I could just use a toilet. But then I realize that there’s no real fun in it. Where’s the intimacy of having someone change you? Where’s the convenience of just going wherever you want? Plus, don't tell me you don't like the feeling of PVC panties or crinkly plastic.” She ran her fingers over her diaper as she said this. "Can men's underwear compete with that?"

Betsy was not convinced. “I think they’re doing it to control us, honestly.”

“What exactly do you mean?”

“They want us to be dependent on these things so we can be dependent on men changing us.”

“Why Betsy, what’s gotten into you?”

“I’m thinking for myself, Debbie! Why can’t I think for myself?”

Sharon interrupted. “Okay, this conversation is lively and all, but does anyone else smell something...poopy?”

Everyone paused. Reaching their hands down their skirts and plastic panties, they felt the warm, gooey feeling of a wet and messy diaper. Poor dears!

“It’s us. We all had accidents” said Betsy, reluctantly.

“There’s no men around. How are we gonna change?”

“Can’t we change ourselves?”

“It’s unladylike! We have to change each other.”

The ladies of the sewing circle all took turns changing each other. Linda changed Dorothy, Dorothy changed Deborah, Deborah changed Margaret, Margaret changed Betsy. At the very end, Betsy changed Sharon.

Sharon was not prepared for what would come next.

Betsy’s hands were so gentle, so soft. She made Sharon feel protected, as if Sharon was her baby. She was almost as good of a changer as John--scratch that, just as good. But a change like that from another woman? Sharon couldn’t imagine that in a million years.

Betsy gingerly taped a Royalty diaper on Sharon. Sharon whispered to Betsy’s ear “You’re very good at this” Betsy whispered back “I’ve been changing them since I was 10. I’m an expert”.

Everyone got back in their seats. “Okay,” said Sharon, “I think we should all suck on our pacifiers for the next half hour or so.”

They all nodded. Nobody spoke of this incident ever again.

But Sharon just couldn't stop thinking about... _her_.

**Author's Note:**

> The last Sharon Tanner story implied that women had always worn diapers throughout history. That was the jumping off point for this one, where they all try to figure out "why?"


End file.
